The Bumpy Road
by Tylerthewaterbender2892
Summary: As Toph finally lets her guard down, a side of her is reveiled to Aang. This side of her, makes Aang see how much they are ment for eachother.
1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe him!' I thought to myself as I ran away. 'How could he do this to me?' the tears that were burning in my eyes, finally falling down my cheek.

I was running. As hard as I could… as for where to? I had no idea. I just needed to get away… away from everything, away from my family, and especially Aang. I couldn't let him see me like this. I look weak.

I loved him… I love him. Why can't he just see that? Instead he's to interested in Katara, even though she's madly in love with Zuko. Why can't he just be with me?

When did everything go wrong? When did I become incapable of providing for myself?

Finally I reached a cave. It wasn't much… but it was better then the hell I was once in.

Hugging my knees, I closed my eyes praying to all the gods that I'd find someone to love. Someone to hold me when I'm crying… so I don't have to do it alone anymore.

"Why…" I whispered squeezing my eyes shut, causing my final tear of the night to fall. Stopping time as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Where is she?' I thought to myself while looking through the large estate. Turning a corner I heard a door slam and the pounding of feet as they ran closer to me. 'Toph' I thought running towards the feet.

A huge boom was heard down the hall. As the smoke cleared, I saw the whole no doubt created by the mighty earthbender. I ran after her. I saw her in the distance. She was running faster and faster. Something was wrong… something had to be.

'I've never seen her like this…' I thought, starting to panic as I air-bended myself to get faster and catch up to her. She turned into a cave in the distance. I yelled her name... it was no use she was too upset to notice anything in the surroundings.

Finally catching up to her cave, I found her in a little ball hugging her knees asleep her tear-stained cheeks so delicate… and beautiful.

The truth was, I loved her. I truly loved her. But I could never tell her that. She doesn't love me. Besides, her parents had arranged a marriage for her. She was to marry a Earth Kingdom prince, and live a happy life.

Seeing her in this state, made my heart break, and yet… my hand slowly drifted toward her face lightly touching it.

'Its so soft…. .' I let my fingers linger there before I felt the faint shiver as her body was feeling the cold air.

I gave a slight frown as I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her. She deserved it. She needed it.

'If only she was mine' I thought as I sat down across from her, my eyes slowly closing. I gave a slight sigh as I finally drifted away in my memories and dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mmm, warmth' I thought as I snuggled against the soft cushion. I began to think about what day it was, and try to get through the morning daze.

In a matter of seconds, the previous night came rushing back to me. My thoughts processed and I immediately opened my eyes to look at the mysterious warmth. A blush crawled up my face as I saw who it was.

'Aang…' I breathed. He stirred a little and pulled me closer to him. I blushed harder, tempted to just lay there with him. Let him hold me. Then reality set in and I shot up, stepping back.

This caused Aang to fully awaken, smile up at me and then frown as he too got his morning rush. He stood up walking over to me.

"Toph." He spoke with a soft gleam in his eyes "What happened last night?" the words flowing ever so smoothly out of his mouth.

My mind was screaming at me to put on my hard shell and shove him away, to not let him inside my hurricane of emotions.

"I…" I was stalling was what I was doing. My eyes shifted all around the cave. Anywhere except Aang.

Then, I felt Aang softly grab my chin, forcing me to look at him. I gave a little gasp as his eyes bore into mine.

I felt as if he read all of me, saw past my shell. Saw me, Toph. He smiled and used his hand to brush a hair behind my ear. "It's okay Toph, you can tell me" His voice made me melt.

"I-its complicated" I said. It was useless trying to hold up my shell, when in reality I knew I was going to tell him everything.

I heard a little chuckle as he looked around. "Well, we have lots of time" It made me smile, seeing him here to help me.

"Well… my parents are forcing me to marry." I breathed in a deep breathe. My voice sounded shaky. As if I was going to start crying at any moment, and I knew I would.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I heard the shake in her voice. I held my breath as she continued, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Of course I knew her parents were forcing her to marry. They had told me to keep it a secret, how could I break it?

I smiled softly then leaned close to her ear, and whispered "Its okay. You'll be okay." Then slowly I wrapped my arms around her and that's when she broke down. We had to go to the floor so she could cry in peace.

"How could they do this to me?" she asked me "I thought they knew I am already in Lo-" she cut her sentence short and blushed a deep crimson. I couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"So… you're in love" I stated. She paused for a second then locked eyes with me and nodded. It sent a chill down my spine. To see her eyes lock with mine. They were gorgeous worth every second of my time and every ounce of my strength.

I wanted to know so badly who she loved, compare myself to them. See what they have that I don't. That makes Toph love them more then me. I gave a short sigh. Then resting my head against the wall, I asked her the question that was on my mind. The question that would break my heart I knew but curiosity got the better of me and I needed to know at that moment.

"Toph… Who do you love?" I drew in a breath as soon as I asked it, unsure of her reaction.

She looked at me, thought it over a moment then smiled and shook her head.

"I won't tell you any names. But I can tell you what he's like." She teased.

She was teasing me. I smiled and decided to play a classic game of twenty questions. On and on the questions went.

"Can he Earthbender? I asked she giggled then nodded.

My hopes immediately sank when a picture of a big buff Earthbender popped into my head. How could I ever compete with that?

"Do I know him?" She looked at me funny, opened her mouth, and then closed it again, obviously not answering my question.

"Its okay you don't have to answer." I said, although I would have given anything to know the answer to the question. If I did know him, that would make it a lot easier to study him, and try to get Toph to like the new and improved me then the mystery guy.

The sunshine outside seemed to drift away as a rain cloud covered up the happiness of the day. It started to poor. I grabbed her hand and we ran back to the palace. She didn't protest when I brought her into the hot tub.

She laughed when we got there and jumped in pulling me with her she started giggling and splashing me. This was a side of her I didn't know of, an entirely different and beautiful person. I smiled and played along with her childish game. It was so cute how she jumped in fully clothed.

When she finally settled down, she drifted on her back to the middle and looked up at the ceiling.

"Aang…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I was wondering… if I was to run away. Would you come find me?" She asked me. The question seemed weird, and out of place.

"Of course Toph, how can I leave you alone out there? Especially with the Fire Nation on our tails!" I answered truthfully. 'If only she knew the truth behind that statement' I thought to myself.

She smiled and got out saying a good night as she went to her room to rest. Watching her leave, I sighed and got out too. Tomorrow was going to be a long day ahead of me… if I knew Toph; she wasn't going down without a fight. She had that gleam in her eye that said she was working on some sort of a scheme.


End file.
